


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday (2018) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Badass Theo, Careers and Celebrities, Careers/Celebrities AU, Derek and Tracey barely appear, First Meetings, Human!Liam, Human!Theo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Thiam Half Birthday, also kinda badass Liam, assassin!Theo, maybe i'll continue this if I get the inspiration, that's why it feels kind of incomplete, this was supposed to be multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Theo stood there in the entrance of his target's apartment for almost thirty seconds to make sure that the place was really alone. His target was most probably not home, so Theo would have to wait until he came back, and then Theo would be able to kill him.Theo was ready. More than ready. He knew his job, and he knew it well. He had been trained as an assassin, being called the most effective asset on the team just one year after having being recruited. The team recognized his abilities, and he recognized theirs. At just 24 years old, he possessed a single-minded determination and would take out anything standing in his way.





	Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> Okay, I'm not feeling so good right now (emotionally speaking), so I'm just gonna post this and stay away from my laptop all day. I'm not even sure I'll be able to post anything tomorrow or continue with the week. I hope I can, but if I can't then I sincerely apologize! Thanks for reading, my loves!  
> Oh, and this small and silly piece of work is gifted to TrashWrites because the other day I found out they had a bad day and I can't have that!!! You're too wonderful to have a bad day, love!!

Theo smiled at the young lady that walked past him on the hallway of the apartment complex. The woman had been blatantly staring at him as soon as she spotted him, thinking that he hadn't noticed her. He had. As soon as she appeared at the end of the hallway he could tell that she was looking at him even when he was supposedly looking down at his cellphone. So, just to boost his ego a little, a few meters from distance, he looked up and as soon as their eyes met, he flashed her a charming smile.

He used his good-looks and natural charm to make people swoon at his feet and this wasn't the exception. The woman flushed, a shy smile appearing over her face as she looked down after being caught staring.

Theo walked past her without bothering to look back at her. If it were at any other moment he wouldn't mind looking back and even try to start a small chat with this pretty woman, but right now he was on a mission.

And his target was just at the last door on the left.

After making sure nobody was watching over the hallway, Theo took out his special tools and started working on the door.

Ever since he first started working in this undercover organization run by the Argent family, he's learned a few tricks. One of them was opening any type of lock with the right tools.

After a few more hand moves, he heard the lock slowly sliding open and put his tools away, taking one more glance over the hall before opening the door and sliding right inside without blinking an eye.

Theo stood there in the entrance of his target's apartment for almost thirty seconds to make sure that the place was really alone. His target was most probably not home, so Theo would have to wait until he came back, and then Theo would be able to kill him.

Theo was ready. More than ready. He knew his job, and he knew it well. He had been trained as an assassin, being called the most effective asset on the team just one year after having being recruited. The team recognized his abilities, and he recognized theirs. At just 24 years old, he possessed a single-minded determination and would take out anything standing in his way.

The assassin made his way into the apartment and to the living room. It was a decent living room: one big couch, a leather chair, a wide TV and a coffee table right in the middle with some papers and a red mug left dangerously close to the edge.

As he walked around the living room, he saw several photos of his target with other people, probably friends and family. There was one with the target and a dark-skinned man and a brunet woman with blue eyes. Another one was of the target at a young age, smiling at the camera while showing his broken arm in a cast. There was one particularly funny: the target, probably from one or two years ago, standing in the middle of two guys wearing Star Wars masks. One wearing a Darth Vader one, and the other wearing a Chewbacca one, and the two males had their arms throw over the target's shoulders.

Theo heard the sound of a toilet being flushed before the next thing he knew was coming face to face with his target. They had only showed him some photos but to be honest, those photos didn't do him any justice.

His eyes looked way too blue to be even real but they were -he was goddamn staring at them. His not-too-short chestnut hair looked kind of fluffy, maybe enough for someone to try to run their fingers through them. His mouth was hanging open and plump lips were wet by a pink tongue as the guy licked his lips. The file said 20 years-old but he looked a little bit younger. Maybe it was those beautiful blue eyes and adorable puppy face.

Theo registered all that in less than five seconds before unsheathing his gun and pointing it right at the target's head. Almost instantly he could see there was fear in the guy's eyes.

Good. He should be.

Although Theo had to admit that he hadn't been expecting this guy to be here -having previously thought that since the place was in complete silence that meant the guy wasn't there- he couldn't forget his training; he didn't even blinked as he took out his gun and held it in front of the guy.

Those big and blue eyes were looking back at him trying so hard not to shed any tears. It was futile- at the end they all always shed tears. The guy glanced at the gun for a second before closing his eyes already knowing what was going to happen and knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't be able to come out of this alive.

Theo was ready to pull the trigger and say goodbye to those beautiful eyes when a window was suddenly broken and something was thrown inside the living room.

It happened too fast for Theo to do something in the moment the smoke grenade touched the ground. He took his eyes off his target for a second and the guy ran away to take cover. Theo stood on his ground, holding his gun tighter as he looked around, evaluating the situation. What the hell was going on? Were they under attack? This was supposed to be a clean and quick job!

Theo used one hand to cover his nose and mouth from the smoke, the other one still holding his gun when a shot was fired from out of nowhere and he registered pain over his shoulder.

He fell to the ground, one hand gripping his now bleeding shoulder while the other clawed at the floor. _Fuck!_ His gun had fallen from his grasp and he couldn't see anything with the smoke.

The guy had probably run away at this point or perhaps he was hiding. Not that Theo cared what the guy did.

The assassin saw a figure coming out as the smoke cleared and soon a tall person was standing in front of him, completely dressed in a uniform similar to the ones he used while on a mission, a helmet covering his face and a semi automatic gun on his hands.

In other occasions he would've made a move to try and disarm the person standing right in front of him but he found himself feeling useless as his eyes settled on the person. He only managed to see a familiar logo over the guy's forearm before said man pointed the gun at him.

So this was the end? Being put down like a rabid dog?

Well, if Theo was going to die he wasn't going to close his eyes or take his eyes away from this son of a bitch. This guy had to look him in the eye as he blew Theo's brain all over the floor.

Before the trigger could be pulled, a loud crash was heard and soon the shooter was down on the floor unconscious.

Theo looked up from the shooter to see his 'savior' and saw the blue eyed guy he was supposed to kill holding a now broken baseball bat.

The guy dropped the bat. "Come on! Before he wakes up!"

Theo never liked to depend on anyone but he couldn't do anything against the guy who quickly kneeled at his side to help him get up, throwing his arm around his shoulder and balancing Theo's weight as they made their way out of there.

 

* * *

 

Theo doesn't know when he passed out; it doesn't happen too often unless when he's too careless on a mission but usually when he wakes up is to Derek frowning at him, ready to call him an idiot for almost dying.

His head was hurting so bad, so he brought a hand to touch his temple... or that's what he tried to do, because as soon as he moved his hand it didn't reach his head and a metallic sound was heard instead. He turned his head to look at his hand and at the metal thing wrapped around his wrist, connected to the headboard of the bed he was currently lying on. He gave the handcuff a tug to test it and that's when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. His instinct made him search for his gun with his free hand but it wasn't there.

"I took it away while you were unconscious." a voice said from across the room.

Theo turned to the front to be faced with his target. He was still wearing the same clothes from before, one of the sleeves torn and letting Theo take a peek into white skin.

The assassin brought his free hand to rest on his thigh, looking back at the blue of the guy's eyes. Really, they were a shade too pretty not to stare. Also, from that position he could see every move the other guy made.

"You know I can easily take them off, right?" Theo said as he wriggles his cuffed hand to make a statement.

"It's just for precaution. If I see that you're handcuffed, it gives me a sense of safety."

"A false sense of safety."

"Shut up. Care to explain why I had to run away from my apartment before being able to finish my hot chocolate?" by his tone, the guy looked far more displeased of not being able to drink his beverage than about being caught in a rain of bullets. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you speak english? Hablas español, quizas? French? All of the above?"

Theo stayed silent, not bothering to answer to any of the following questions, and that seemed to make the guy a little irritated. So this guy irritates _that_ easily?

"What's your name? Or should I call you 'Mr. Assassin'?

"Why would I tell you my name?"

"Um, because I saved your life?"

"Nobody asked you to do that."

"Geez, you never say anything positive, right?"

Theo rolled his eyes. When is this guy gonna shut up?

The blue eyed guy crossed his arms over his chest, "I take it you know my name... right? I kind of feel at disadvantage because you know my name and I don't know yours."

Liam Dunbar. Theo was pretty good to remember names, but not to care to whom they belonged. It was easier that way.

As the guy looked around the room, apparently still talking to Theo, the assassin was suddenly aware of something the guy said moments before and he couldn't help but to wonder.

"Why did you do it?"

The guy -Liam- shut up and turned his attention to him, "What?"

"Save me."

Liam's mouth opens a little and he stares at Theo for a moment, apparently not knowing how to answer. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, eyes moving around the room as if searching for an explanation. He opened his mouth and closed it again before finally opening it and saying:

"You looked scared."

Theo blinks a few times because of all the answers he could possibly imagine _that_ hadn't been one. He's genuinely confused.

"What?"

"Back in my apartment. Not when you were pointing a gun at my head." he chuckles at his own attempt to joke, "After that man hit you and you fell to the ground... Y-you turned around, ready to attack that man when suddenly you froze... almost as if you'd seen a ghost. I thought you were gonna shot him in the head or something but you didn't. And for a moment I thought you were scared... and I just reacted."

Oh. _Oh_ , that explains it. Not that Theo was expecting that but he understand a little what could've made Liam think that.

"I guess I let my guard lower for a second after thinking I saw my organization's logo on the man's forearm."

Fuck, why did he say that?

Liam's eyes widened after hearing him say that. No. Fuck, no. He was to getting pity out of the guy he was supposed to kill.

"Wait... One of yours shot you? That's sick, man." he frowned. "B-but why? I mean, did he got confused? Did he not recognized you and maybe thought you were another person?"

"You make a lot of questions."

"And you don't give many answers."

"That's how I was trained."

"Well, that's how I was raised."

They engage in a silent stare contest and Theo really has to admit it: those have to be the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. And the rest of him isn't all that bad. If this guy weren't his target Theo is sure that he would try to flirt with him, but no. This was work.

After a couple of minutes of which Theo deemed to be enough, he glanced at the phone over the nightstand beside the bed and back at Liam.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Call the police?"

Liam frowns in confusion, "Why would I call the police?"

Is this guy serious?

"Because I broke into your apartment and tried to kill you? You do know that's a crime, right? Or are you as dumb as you look like?" Theo couldn't help but to smirk.

Liam's face suddenly turns red from his blush and he turns around, his back at Theo as he starts cursing under his breath at the assassin.

"Hey, remember the handcuffs I told you about?" Theo asked from over the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I opened them."

Liam's eyes widened as he turned around but not fast enough because soon he was being tackled to the floor by the assassin, now cuffless and holding him by the shirt. The two of them were rolling over the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Liam managed to punch him on the face and then tried to crawl away from him but Theo got on top of him and Liam struggled to turn around so they were facing each other and their hands were scratching at everything they could touch.

Soon, Theo overpowered him on his back, holding both hands by the wrists with his two hands at each side of the blue eyed guy's head. Before he could do anything, Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, ankles locking together, and instead of trying to fight him off, the blue eyed guy started gripping tighter around the assassin's waist, constricting him with his thighs and _fuck_ , it was working. Theo grunted and while holding Liam's wrists with one hand, he desperately tried to use the other to pull him off but the grip was too strong. Damn, this kid had strong legs.

Theo was now growling as he could feel the air leaving his lungs and he was sure than in less than a minute he would be unconscious, so going against everything he was taught, he patted Liam's outer thigh as you would do in a fight to let the other know that you gave up.

Liam instantly released him and his legs fell at either side of Theo while the assassin separated from the other while coughing hard.

"Where-" he coughs, "where did you learn to do that?" he couched again.

Liam was also trying to catch his breath, still lying on the floor in the same position, "A very good friend taught me. I-In case someone wanted to take advantage of me."

Theo swallowed hard, finally calming down. Fuck, his shoulder hurt. The kid might've cleaned it a little and put gauze on it, but the wound was still open and bleeding.

Theo glanced at Liam one more time as the blue eyed guy slowly sat up before raising his shirt to reveal the impression of Liam's legs around his torso.

"Sorry about that." Liam said.

"No, you're not."

Theo lowered his shirt as he normalized his breathing. Okay, so this might be a little bit more complicated than he originally thought. He bets Derek would laugh at his misery and he's most probably going to do it once Theo comes back and tells him why it took him so long.

The assassin was really enjoying the newfound silence but apparently, not everyone was a fan of staying the hell quiet.

"So... since you're not gonna try to kill me anytime sooner, what do you think the sudden attack was?"

Seriously, when does this guy ever shut up? If he can't kill him, can Theo use his gun on himself?

Liam was still talking, so he guessed he should be listening.

"...Usually, when they give you a target, they give you the target's information, right? A file? A file that tells you all about the target, even the smallest insignificant things, right?"

Theo has to stop himself from rolling his eyes but he nods.

"When they gave you mine, was it fully detailed like the others or it just said where and when to find me?"

Theo stayed silent. Now that the kid says it, Derek just gave him the file and said no more. And Theo didn't ask or questioned it. He knew he could trust Derek; he always did.

After staying silent for too long, Liam gasped,

"Oh my god. They set you up."

Theo blinks a few times, "What?"

"Think about it. They gave you a target just like usual I suppose, and when you're already there at my apartment, they appear and start shooting at you. Not me. At _you_. I was collateral damage, but they wanted to kill you."

Some other time, Theo would have laughed in the target's face if someone told him that. But right now... Theo couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. No, no. It doesn't matter how this may look, but his team would never sabotage him like that. Especially Derek, his best bud.

Liam could see that Theo was doubting as his face showed a turmoil of emotions.

"Do you trust them?"

"Of course I do, they're my team-"

"Do you trust every single one of them?"

He may not trust old Argent, but he trusted Derek and Corey.

Just as he moved to open his mouth he grunted in pain, his right hand going to squeeze his still bleeding shoulder. Oh, there's that too. The adrenaline in his body perhaps made it void for him to feel any pain for the last few minutes.

Liam seemed to also notice his wound and he panicked. "We need to go to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

Liam holds out a hand to touch his shoulder, "Seriously, just let me-"

_"I SAID I'M FINE!"_ Theo yells as he intercepts the hand before it reaches him. He keeps a strong hold on the wrist.

Liam didn't flinch, nor tried to remove his hand from Theo's grip. He just stared at the assassin with those blue eyes that were about to drive Theo insane. He's never had a thing for the color of someone's eyes, but these ones? Maybe they were waking up something inside Theo and that was why he couldn't help but to admire them for at least three-to-five seconds.

Slowly, he raised his other hand and brought it to Theo's shoulder, almost asking permission. When Theo didn't make any attempt to stop him, he continued until he touched the wounded area. Theo winced in pain -why did he wince? He's got worse- and let go of Liam's hand, an angry red imprint of his fingers around his wrist.

Liam just rubbed it softly before standing up and going towards the bathroom, disappearing from sight.

_"Take it off."_

Theo shook off his trance, "What?"

_"Your shirt. Take it off."_

Although Theo didn't like to follow order from strangers, he did as he was told.

Once he was standing shirtless in the middle of the room, Liam came back from the bathroom holding a first-aid kit on his hands. He opened it and took out some cotton balls and antiseptic. He poured some on the cotton and before reaching out for his shoulder, his eyes found Theo's.

"This is going to sting."

Theo smirks, "I've had worse."

Liam didn't say anything, he just nodded and pressed the cotton right over his wound almost gently. Almost because it still fucking hurt, but he guesses that he would've done it a lot worse.

Theo tried to keep his face neutral, to show this kid that he wasn't in any kind of pain like a regular person would be after getting shot. He succeeded, but that didn't stop Liam from occasionally looking up to see Theo's face as he tended to his wound.

"There. Done." Liam said as he threw the cotton to the corner of the room. Theo stayed silent, just glancing at his shoulder as he moved it a little to try see how much he could move it without really hurting himself. "This is usually the part where you say 'thank you'."

"I know."

Liam rolls his eyes, muttering something like 'jerk' before going back inside the bathroom.

He came back a moment later, looking at Theo from head to toe, almost inspecting him.

"What? You just realized that you're trapped inside a room with a trained assassin and that it was probably a better idea to leave me to death back at your apartment?"

"No. I was just wondering if you needed to use the bathroom."

"No? Why?"

"Good. Because I'm gonna need to cuff you to the bed again."

Theo frowned. "You know I can get out of them."

Liam shrugged, "Humor me."

Theo supposed that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he followed the kid's orders and allowed to be cuffed. He would get out of them once Liam fell asleep, and this idiot would most likely think it twice before handcuffing an assassin that just told you they can get out of the cuffs easily. Seriously, what's wrong with the world?

Theo went back to the bed and allowed Liam to put the cuff on his wrist again. It was a little ridiculous: Theo was just sitting with his back against the headboard and his left hand being held up to be cuffed while Liam sat with one leg between Theo's legs and his hands moved over the assassin's wrist.

Theo doesn't know why but he decided to tick him off a little.

"I didn't know you were kinky."

Liam snorts as he finished with the cuff, "What? It wasn't on my file?"

"Nope."

Liam looks right at him, their faces close as the blue eyed guy raises an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Suddenly, Liam was thrown on the bed on his back with Theo on top of him and between his legs, his hand still cuffed to the headboard but the one that was free was resting on the bed beside Liam's body, using it to hold his weight.

"Good boys don't go looking for monsters to fuck them." Theo said in the huskiest and seductive voice he could muster, the one that made all his conquests melt in his hands.

Liam stared into his eyes without saying anything, mouth slightly open and let out a heavy breathe, but then he brought his knee as fast and hard as he could up and kneed Theo on the crotch.

The assassin groaned in pain and doubled over as Liam moved from under him and got back up as Theo hide his face over the pillow.

"That was another move my friend taught me. Try another thing like that again and I'll show you more." with that, Liam left the room.

Theo, still hiding his face against the pillow, raised a hand, _"Good to know!"_

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile away from there, over Liam's apartment, a group of people dressed in black and strange suits were scanning the place, looking for evidence of the fight that took place in the apartment. The masked person that had shot Theo was lying on a stretcher, still unconscious, and being moved away and out of the apartment.

A man was standing in the living room, looking at the broken window and the shattered glass pieces over the couch.

A slim, tanned, olive-toned skinned woman with blonde highlights in her brown hair was kneeling on the floor, wearing gloves as she picked up the only bullet shell she found in the scene and put it inside a plastic bag.

"This was supposed to be a clean operation. _This?_ This is not clean." the man was complaining to the rest of the team. "I want to know exactly what happened and where the hell is Raeken."

The woman, still kneeling on the floor, saw the drops of blood of where Theo had been shot.

She turned to address the man in the middle of the living room. "Is the guy on the stretcher hurt?"

"Just a blunt trauma in the head. Why?"

She points at the blood over the floor. "Someone's hurt. But I don't see another body."

"If Raeken did his job then where the hell is the guy's body? Did he took it with him? And more importantly, where is Raeken? Stewart, do you know?"

The woman, Tracy Stewart, stood up from the floor, having gathered the blood she needed. "I don't know what happened here, but I can tell you who's the one hurt once I analyze the blood back at the lab." with that said, Tracy started making her way towards the door, ready to leave. She stopped before exiting the apartment and looked over her shoulder, "And someone please call Derek and tell him to meet me in my lab."

 

* * *

 

At night over the hotel, Theo had recovered from the kick to the balls that little shit had provided but yeah, he kinda ran into that by himself. The kid is tougher than he looks. He had been left chained again to the bedboard and honestly, he doesn't know how that works. He just told, demonstrated, the guy that he can easily take them off. But oh well, sometimes this thing are just too easy.

In matter of seconds Theo stands next to the bed, the handcuffs still tied to the bed, and he rubs his wrist because damn, while he was waiting for Liam to finally fall asleep he accidentally pulled his hand and hurt his wrist. But he's had worse.

Now, he has more important things to tend to.

Making no sound at all, he slowly makes his way towards the door and waits for a moment in case Liam was still awake. Which he doubts but it's never bad to be careful. Nothing happens, so he pushes the door open and enters the rest of the place, which consist on a living room with TV, bathroom and a small kitchen counter.

For a guy who escaped a shooting, Liam knew how to hide. He must've had money somewhere else and managed to pay this place as Theo laid unconscious.

Liam was sleeping in the futon, the furniture having been moved near the entrance of the room. Probably to be able to hear when Theo tries to leave. Poor kid.

Liam was lying on his back with one of legs falling off the futon and touching the floor, his eyelashes touching his cheeks so soft it was like a kiss. His mouth was slightly open and some strands of hair fell over his face. He was only wearing a long dark blue hoodie and boxers that showed his short but strong legs.

He was so vulnerable in his sleep and Theo could just suffocate him with a pillow and be free of this situation. He could easily snap his neck while sleeping and the guy would never even notice Theo's hands around his neck.

But... He still needed to know what the hell was going on with the agency and why one of their men tried to eliminate him. A part of him told him that maybe he could use some of Liam's help, whatever the hell that meant.

Theo continued to stare -because he was definitely not admiring the guy, no- at Liam's sleeping form.

The wind blew the window curtain and Theo turned his head to that direction. The window was slightly open, nothing to fuss about, but something about it gave him a bad sign. He wasn't going to start wondering if Liam left it open before falling asleep when he saw movement out there, almost indectatable to the normal eye. But Theo was trained to be able to detect those things. He knew very well that this sort of things could be done in seconds, so he had to act quickly.

The assassin hovered over the sleeping figure on the futon and quickly covered Liam's mouth with one of his hands.

Liam's eyes opened wide with fear and confusion.

"Shh!" Theo brought one finger to his lips, "No time to explain, we gotta leave."

Theo really hoped that Liam wasn't as stupid as when he turned his back at Theo after the assassin told him he could open the handcuffs to scream bloody murder after Theo told him to keep quiet. Luckily, for the first time since this day started, Liam kept quiet and nodded at him.

Liam got up from the futon, keeping his mouth shut and eyes looking at everything that Theo did.

Theo kept holding him by the wrist as they slowly made their way towards the door, his eyes never leaving the window in case he wasn't imagining things and something happened.

Once he felt the knob of the door, he took a deep breath and carefully turned it around, barely hearing the sound of the door opening enough for them to slip through the ajar door and into the hotel's hallway.

Liam was right behind him, one hand holding onto the back of his shirt and the other securely locked in Theo's grip. Theo was slowly taking steps backwards, his eyes not leaving the interior of the room as he made his way out. He never let go of the knob, slowly pulling it so it would close the door without making any noise.

The two of them released a relieved breath, although Theo knew that they still could be in danger. He looked at both ends of the hallway, making sure there was no one on either side before sprinting through the hallways, his hand still holding Liam's in a tight grip.

This could be a funny scene: two guys running in the middle of the night in pajamas and barefoot, holding hands and not stopping.

Theo wondered for a moment if this was going to be his life from now on, and turning to look at Liam and his blue eyes, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

 


End file.
